powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Form
The ability to undergo a transformation to a powerful light form. Possible side effect of Lightside View. Opposite to Dark Form. Not to be confused with Light Mimicry or Light Mode. Also Called *Light Mode/Side/Transformation *Superpowered Good Side Capabilities Users of this ability to are able to transform into state of being in which they are one with their emotions, acquiring a peace of mind, and are able to expel themselves of any dark intentions. Much like the ability, Dark Form, the user's power increases, but they are able control incredible forces of light. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with light powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Hope Empowerment: Users are empowered by hope itself and tend to act more valiantly. *Light-Based Abilities: Users gain incredible light powers. **Inner Light Externalization: Users are able to materialize their inner benevolence. **Light Element Manipulation: Manipulate light elemental forces. **Light Manipulation: Manipulate and control visible light in all of it forms. **Photokinetic Combat: Infuse the power of light with one physical combat skills. **White Arts: Users are able to caste powerful spells with light magic. Associations *Ascended Physiology *Benevolence Release *Divine Empowerment *If one also possesses a Dark Form, they are able to achieve balance within them. *Lightside View *Tranquil State *Transformation Limitations *One could become oblivious to the situation around them. *May be overpowered by darkness based abilities. Known Users *Battle Lovers (Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!) *Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) *Jak (Jak and Daxter series) *Daydream Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls -The Friendship Games) *Edward Falcon (Power Stone anime) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hero Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Angel (Tekken series) *Radiant Cinderella (Valkyrie Crusade) *Princess Stella of Solaria (Winx Club) *Stella (World of Winx) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Smile Precure) *Every Yo-Kai (Yo-Kai watch shadow side); via Light side Gallery More Battle Lovers.jpg|More Better Battle Lovers (Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!) Daydream Shimmer ID EG3.png|Daydream Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games) Power_Change_Light_Stone.gif|With the aid of the legendary Light Stone, Edward Falcon (Power Stone anime) can to use the power of the seven Power Stones in to transform into the Light Whirlwind. Hero_Shadow.jpg|When fuelled by thoughts of justice, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) assumes the benevolent form of Hero Shadow, granting him temporary invincibility, access to Chaos Control, and infinite ammunition for all of his weapons. Sonic Generations Hero Chao.png|Hero Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) are benevolent Chao that are the product of being raised by heroic characters. Raven (DC Comics) Light Magic.gif|Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) in the form of White Raven, a symbol of her inner purity and her highest level of power. Angel Tekken.jpg|Angel (Tekken series) is the personification of Kazuya Mishima's inner light and goodness. Radiant_Cinderella_H.png|Radiant Cinderella (Valkyrie Crusade) is the light form of Cinderella, known as The Princess of Light. Eternal_Sailor_Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) in her Eternal Form, in which she's more benevolent and possess indomitable hope. File:Cure Happy Light Mode.gif|Hoshizora Miyuki Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Forms Category:Good Powers Category:Rare power